Wrong Door
by tastes-like-ciel
Summary: The Puzzle had some rather outrageous defensive mechanisms that, until recently, Yami had been very good at avoiding. PWP with tentacles. Non-con. Slight YYxY.


Title: Wrong Door

Genre: Horror

Rating: M

Warnings: AU. One-shot. PWP. **TentaclesxMale. Non-con.**

Summary: The Puzzle had some rather outrageous defensive mechanisms that, until recently, Yami had been very good at avoiding. PWP with tentacles. Non-con. Slight YYxY.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Serena: Didn't know what genre this fell under, but I guess this is close enough. I said I wasn't going to do anymore smutty fics and I really can't believe I even wrote this. It's not really my thing. Oh well. *shrugs* Have some shitty tentacle porn. If this doesn't get me thrown out of the fandom, I don't know what will honestly. Not that I'm trying, but…just saying.

-x-x-x-x-

He never told Yugi about the hallucinations.

They were fragments of broken promises, little wisps of foggy memories given new life as ghosts wandering a never ending maze filled with secrets. Like a small child playing hide and seek, they would hide in plain sight, but then flee the moment their whereabouts were uncovered. They teased him, always dancing just out of his reach or playfully asking him to run faster even though his lungs were already burning.

_"Catch me! Touch me! This way! No, that way!" _

Cacophonous whispers that ranged in pitch would all jumble into a sea of unintelligible slurring that sent shivers down his spine and haunted the corridors of his inner mind relentlessly. He didn't always hear them, though. Sometimes they were so quiet that he thought he could hear faint ringing reverberating against the brick walls and other times they dulled to tiny pin pricks against the back of his mind (still there, still taunting, but easy enough to push aside if needed).

But never (never_ never __**never**_) would these lingering, fragmented pieces of memory stay still or slow down to give him a chance to catch up. Remnants of past dreams he couldn't decipher and faded images of people he didn't remember knowing skipped away in singsong, hand-in-hand with the shadows clinging to the labyrinth bones and twisted smiles carved on their faces.

Opening one or two or five of the endless number of doors that littered the labyrinth was no better. Mental barriers and deadly traps sat behind each one, just waiting for an unsuspecting soul to twist its knob and take an unwary step inside. Collapsing floors leading to a dark abyss, falling ceilings and giant blocks of stone meant to crush skulls, magically altered pools designed to hold you under until you drowned, horrific shadow creatures waiting to drag someone into the unknown, and a host of other unsightly and equally disturbing things lurked around every corner. It was why he preferred to search his mind alone and openly abhorred the thought of Yugi wandering the labyrinth by himself.

Because the Puzzle didn't like to make exceptions. _Everyone_ was a target.

Even its own master and today was certainly no exception.

"Would you slow down?!"

An echoing, childish giggle was the only answer he received and the little mini-him he was chasing slipped behind the wall of an approaching corridor, disappearing from sight for the first time since Yami had stumbled across him. It sent a brief sliver of panic slinking through his chest.

( (_"I know where the door is."_) )

He knew it was another hallucination and he knew it was most likely leading him to another dead end, but resisting the call, the temptation of remembrance, was too much to bear. The Puzzle liked to play tricks, but nothing like this had ever occurred. None of the memory fragments he ran across ever mentioned a door or said they would lead him to it. This little mini incarnation of a much younger, past representation of himself was new.

He let out a low, frustrated growl as he rounded the corridor only to see his little mini-me slip behind another door, an amused giggle spilling from his ghostly lips. Yami paused for a moment to catch his breath and stared ahead. The door the child had slipped through marked a dead end. Unless there was another hallway on the other side, the child had nowhere else to run and neither did Yami.

'_He's toying with me._' the spirit mused to himself, a frown marring his features as he continued to pant. His eyes narrowed slightly as he eyed the door in suspicion. '_What does he want?_'

It was like they were playing tag or some other variation of that childish chasing game. The only difference was that Yami could never seem to catch up to reverse their roles and put an end to the game. The child was always ten or twenty steps ahead of him (which was quite a feat for someone with such short legs).

'_Maybe that's the point. I have to figure out how to __**make **__him stop. Otherwise, I'll always lag behind._'

After managing to calm his breathing, he continued to follow along after his mini mirror image, only at a slower pace. Something about the corridor felt ominous and that feeling of unease only grew the closer he drew to the door. Something was there (good or bad was yet to be seen).

When he reached it, he let his hand ghost across the metal surface where his latest hallucination had disappeared through and let his fingers gradually work their way to the door handle. It was already turned slightly and the door gave the faintest of creaks as his touch pushed it against its hinges.

'_It's open._' he mused, watching as the door swayed a little. His eyes narrowed a fraction. '_What are you?_'

His fingers curled around the handle and with a swift tug, he yanked the door open.

_Empty_.

He blinked and took a step inside to better access the room. The ceiling and corners were blanketed by shadows and there was something he couldn't quite see dangling off to his left, but the room was otherwise barren. There wasn't even a spring trap waiting for him.

_Empty_. It was another dead end, then.

His gaze dropped to the floor in resignation and he sighed, unsure why he felt so disappointed when he _knew_ this would happen. It _never _failed and he had blindly followed along (_yet again_) only to find a well of frustration and despair.

And he had no one to blame but himself.

"Figures." he mumbled through a short, self-derisive chuckle.

A familiar, echoing giggle bounced off the brick walls then. Startled, Yami whirled around to see his mini-copy peeking into the room from around the doorway, a strange gleam in his eyes and a shadow of a smirk twisting at his lips. Before Yami could question him, the child held a finger to his lips as a signal for silence and then wordlessly pointed towards something in the back of the room.

'_Should I...?_'

He was hesitant to turn (as he had not seen anything previously), but curiosity compelled him to regardless.

_Nothing_.

The child's creepy giggle echoed again, sounding far too amused for Yami's liking. It clawed at the walls and seeped into the cracks along the floor like an inky mist, just dripping with a sickening saccharine allure that Yami didn't think he could ever pull off.

What was so funny? _Why wouldn't the little devil stop laughing?_

He turned back around (intending to demand answers from the giggling ghost), but a sudden movement to his left caught him off-guard and, before he knew what was happening, something had wrapped itself around his waist in a snug grip.

He let his gaze fall to his waist.

Wrapped around him was some sort of a fleshy, red rope that tapered off into a thin point. Upon trying to push it away, his fingers came into contact with a warm, slimy surface and he made a tiny disgusted noise as whatever gelatinous liquid that coated it stuck to his fingers, creating thin webs of transparent strings as he pulled his hands away.

"What _is_ this?" he questioned to no one in particular. He briefly glanced up towards the door and found it vacant. His little mini-me had scampered off yet again, leaving him to whatever creature lurked in this room. _Damn_. "_Let go_."

The creature's only response was to continue wrapping itself around and around his lithe form. It slowly twisted itself down to curl around his hips in a greedy squeeze and stroked his thighs gently, like a nuzzling kitten. Yami could feel his clothes beginning to become damp where the tendril was pressed against him and he squirmed, shivering a little in repulsion as it continued to unabashedly slither around his legs.

"I said let _go_!"

Yami reached down to grab hold of the creature's head and he yanked it upwards, trying to dislodge or injure it so he could untangle himself and get the hell out. But then something rubbery and warm slithered up his arms and tangled themselves around his wrists and _pulled_.

His arms were held over his head and an experimental tug or three (maybe more) told him that he was stuck like this. His eyes narrowed into a heated glare and he turned his attention upward to tell off whatever had him bound. But at the sight that greeted him, his heart leapt into his throat.

Wrapped around his arms and slithering along the ceiling was a disgusting, writhing mass of countless, fleshy _tentacles_.

His eyes widened a fraction and an uncharacteristically feeble noise slipped past his lips when he felt a wet heat slip up his shirt to rub slimy trails against his skin. It slithered around his body like a snake winding around its prey, tickling his sides and teasing the curve of his spine with gentle strokes. And when the twisting vines reached his chest -

A startled gasp was torn from his throat when something latched itself onto his nipples and _sucked_. It was hot and moist like the inside of a mouth and the tendriled apparatus grazing his sensitive nubs felt like multiple tongues licking him senseless. His hips twisted this way and that as he tried to distance himself from the stimulation, but he doubled over as much as his bound arms would allow when something rough rolled over his nipples.

_Oh god_. It felt like _teeth_.

"A-ah, st-_st_-_**stop**_!" he demanded, right before succumbing to an unmanly, shuddering squeak. The way he was squirming and twisting about was almost comical. No matter what he did, the tentacles wouldn't release him and the ones teasing his nipples held on like a drug addict clinging to their last needle. "..._g...god...d-damn it_..."

The teeth-like things grazing against him scraped and kneaded and _nipped _and _no no __**no no**__!_ _This wasn't fair!_

"_W-what do you __**want**__?! _I..._aah!_"

His squirming and twisting grew more frantic as the tentacles with teeth refused to stop, instead alternating between insistent licks and nibbling nips. The sensations were so _maddening_ that he thought he might faint. He would have preferred that given the circumstances.

The tentacle still clinging to his hips and nuzzling against his thighs suddenly took a detour and slithered between his legs, dragging a decidedly un-Yami-like _whine_ out of his throat when it began to _rub_. It rubbed and stroked and teased and caressed and between it and the two tentacles abusing his chest, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He tried to clamp his legs together to maim it, squish it, just _something _to make the thing _stop_, but it continued to wiggle against his crotch in such a way that he was driven up a metaphorical wall because _fucking hell that shouldn't feel as good as it did_.

"St..._st_-_stop._" he tried saying, but it was smothered by another embarrassingly girlish noise. _Damn it_. He _had_ to find a way out of this. He didn't want to be touched like this by some gross tentacle creature. "I-I said st-_stop_."

Two more tentacles wiggled between his thighs and slithered themselves around and around his legs. They squeezed just a bit and then pulled his legs apart, keeping them rooted in place no matter how much he pulled and tried twisting his body about. The tentacle that had been wiggling between his legs resumed its earlier rutting and after a time, it slithered up to slip behind the hem of Yami's trousers, its slimy surface slathering his lower abdomen with sticky liquid.

What was it-?

There was the sound of something ripping and in the blink of an eye, both his pants and underwear were torn to shreds. The only pieces that remained were the legging pieces wrapped up in the tentacles' hold. He was also horrified to discover that his body was enjoying the treatment, if his erect member was anything to go by. If his face hadn't been so flushed, he would have paled at the sight.

_No, no, no, no! It couldn't-_

He flinched when the tendril stroked at his inner thighs and whined pitifully at the tickly feeling it produced up until the tendril moved to wrap itself around his cock.

_God_, he never knew he could _make_ such sounds.

It slithered from shaft to head, jerking and squeezing with just the right amount of force that he felt nothing but pleasurable sensations. He tugged against his bonds uselessly and tried to twist himself out of the creature's tight grip, but his legs were shaking and his lips were quivering as broken protest after broken protest and moan after moan tumbled from his mouth. He couldn't move without writhing in overbearing sensations, he couldn't speak without drowning in his own mortifyingly girlish noises, and he couldn't fucking _think _at all. Those slimy, repulsive, slithering abominations were all over him, licking, stroking, _sucking_, _**rutting**_, and overall doing what they pleased no matter how much he protested. He felt like a doll that couldn't move on its own without the aid of its horny puppeteer, just a flustered little memory-less marionette strung up on fleshy strings.

It was all so _disgusting _and _wrong_, but what horrified him the most was that his body was actually _responding _to these ministrations, making it seem like he actually _enjoyed_ what was happening. Nothing could possibly make the situation any worse than what it was.

Then the door slowly creaked open and a hesitant voice tried to call out to him before it dissolved into a horrified gasp. The voice's familiarity sent a panicked jolt through his heart and Yami somehow found the strength to lift his head.

Yugi's horrified expression greeted him from the doorway, eyes comically wide (shimmering like his partner was on the verge of tears) and mouth agape and quivering. It was sort of interesting to see, strangely enough. The way Yugi's lips trembled and then puckered as he suddenly switched tactics and tried to steel himself for a fight was entrancing, _tempting_, and something stirred inside the spirit just then that Yami didn't quite understand.

They locked gazes.

A breathless gasp and accompanying moan left him as the tentacle having its way with his cock twirled itself around in a final, slithering jerk. His body seized and if his legs hadn't been secured, he knees would have buckled.

He felt an odd combination of disgust and satisfaction when his come sprayed along the floor, hitting not only the monster but Yugi's legs as well.

He never told Yugi about the hallucinations.

Maybe he should have.

-x-x-x-x-

Serena: Don't expect anything like this from me ever again. I wish to return to writing kawaii desu fluffy bullshit now. Maybe something for Zexal side of the fandom cuz Astral is all sorts of adorable.


End file.
